Mind Games
by Refuse the Reuse
Summary: Illusions and manipulation- This is Robyn's gift, yet all she can do is run! It was the safe option. She hated looking into people's minds and hearing their thoughts, knowing their most beautiful memories and their deepest fears- She hated being able to twist these things, change them and force feelings. Yet others found it wonderful- for what the mind believed the body will feel.
1. Lost

**Lost**

Her mind was still, unsure what to concentrate on and what thoughts needed more focus. Surely she should be thinking on what her current situation and status was but she didn't care. She knew she was safe for now and even if she was still in that place she doubted she could feel any worse.

Her blank gaze left the crisp feeling sheet that covered her legs and turned to the man sat at her bed side but she avoided his eyes. He was still talking at her and she didn't know him nor did she recognise him.

He smiled as he spoke and threw his arms about in expression every so often- a casual brush off here and flick of the arm there. His tone pressed a casual and friendly demeanour, and he should of come across as kind but she saw him as odd.

"You know, when there was a call from a smuggler giving away his location and shipment, naturally we assumed it was a trap," He grinned, spreading his arms in an open gesture with his hands turned palms up, "Yet the police show up to investigate and low and behold it's true!?" He exclaimed with a hint of a questioning tone as he turned his lost gesture into a shrug before fixing his kind smile on her.

It was a prying smile. He wanted her to give some answers.

Who was he? She thought. He must have introduced himself but she just hadn't been in the right frame of mind to absorb the introduction. She remembered him asking for her name and she'd blanked him and so she did the same again.

Silently she turned her eyes back to the crisp sheet and her hands laying relaxed on her lap. She looked at the intravenous needle that disappeared into the back of her hand and the tape that held it in place. Next she inspected the tag around her wrist and turned it till she found her name, Robyn Smith, some of her belongings must have been found in the raid she guessed.

She knew he was watching her, she could tell from the corner of her eye she was being studied. So she decided she do it back. The drowsiness had left her system along with the sedatives and so her ability was once again easy to use.

She locked her eyes on his and a light frown came to her face- nothing- she couldn't hear anything. She looked away again. Her ability was active, this she knew because she could never turn it off and yet she couldn't reach his thoughts. This was worrying. It put her at a disadvantage and she was unsure how much of her ability would work on him.

He'd noticed how emotionally low the woman was the moment he'd seen her and she'd done nothing to sway his thoughts on her. To him she was empty, she'd shown little emotion and he assumed she'd simply given up, "Hey?" He called for her attention which she didn't give. He then leant forwards till his elbows met his lap and rested his chin in one hand and gave a tilt of his head; he wondered if she'd be willing, "Would you be interested in committing suicide with me?"

Visibly she tensed and her mind doubted what it was she just heard.

Surely not?

Her head snapped towards him, her eyes ablaze with absolute fury, "What _the_ _fuck_ did you just say?" She near growled, daring him to repeat his words. She didn't need to raise her voice to express her anger, her tone was seething and glare murderous.

Surprise slapped to his face and forced him to sit back up properly and hold his hands out in defence, "Oh!" he chirped in alarm, "Sorry, my mistake," He gave a smile that barely passed as apologetic, "I just thought-"

"I looked pathetic enough to want to take the cowards way out!?" She interrupted.

"Well-?" He was ready to give some form of retort but she didn't give him the chance.

"Get the hell away from me!" She yelled. She thought she'd have a chance at getting justice once she was free but all she was given was fuel to her already blazing anger.

He reached towards her in the hopes of charming her in to a calm but she snatched her arm away, "Don't touch me!" She snarled at him and again he was forced to hold his hands up and surrender.

"Why don't we start over?" He then offered.

She ignored him. "Excuse me!?" She called out to whoever was beyond the curtain. She was almost frantic in pulling the wires monitoring her heart off and she flung them aside once she was done with them. She was making an attempt to climb out of bed when a nurse flung open the curtain and scowled at the pair before forcing a smile.

"If I could ask you both to be a little more quiet in respect to the other patients, that would be wonderful!" The nurse's smile was tight and her chipper tone fake.

Confused to the scolding Robyn looked back to the strange man as if he'd give a defence but when she noticed he had been reaching towards her to stop her getting out of bed she frowned and shifted more away from him. "Can you take this off me and call the police?" She then asked the nurse as she held her hand out to indicate to the drip she wanted removed.

"I'm sorry, but you'll need to remain on fluids," That false cheery tone remained with her, "And Mister Dazai is the police!" she motioned towards the man.

"Armed Detective Agency," He corrected with a smile and Robyn threw him a quick side eye before focusing back on the nurse.

Again she raised her hand with the IV attached and locked eyes with the nurse, "I'd like to go to the bathroom, can you please take this off?" She asked politely as she latched onto the nurse's mind and swayed her thoughts. Manipulation wasn't her favourite part of her ability but when times got desperate it always proved useful.

"Of course," The nurse surrendered and did as she was asked, taking only a few minutes to complete the job before vanishing off to finish her rounds.

Robyn twiddled her fingers before clenching her hand, it ached after having the needle taken out. She then slipped off the bed, taking it slow to make sure her feet were steady and she had the strength to escape.

"So," The strange man, Dazai, spoke back up, "What's your ability?" he questioned, a knowing smile on his face and slowly she peered over her shoulder at him. She frowned in distrust and said nothing. How did he know? She wanted to question but luckily she didn't have to as he went onto explain. "Human trafficking isn't something we see here often so there must be something special about you?" there was question in his tone but in his eyes there was no doubt.

"What about you?" She countered, if he thought about the possibility of her having an ability it was either because he had one or knew others that had them.

"Show me yours and I'll show you mine?" He smiled mischievously.

Could she trick him? She wondered. He had a strong enough mind that she couldn't hear it and it caused her to doubt her ability to trick it but perhaps she could still trick his eyes?

She tested it with an illusion.

Instantly his gaze flicked down to her hand, "Fire?" He questioned, brows flicking up in interest.

Relief filled her. She still had a chance.

"Lets make a deal?" Robyn offered.

"Alright!" He stood and extended a hand over the bed to shake on it.

He was adamant on touching her, "There's no need for that!" she shook her head to brushed off his offer of a hand shake,"You have ten minuets to explain who you are and what you want, and I'll tell you everything I know." She folded her arms and waited for him to settle on her terms.

He seemed to take some to decide and made a play on thinking about it, "Deal!" He finally nodded at her from the other side of the bed.

With a nod Robyn, opened the curtain and stepped out, taking a quick look about before coming back and giving him a nod as she re-closed the curtain. "You have the floor!" She encouraged for him to start and he did.

Robyn left the ward as calmly as she could manage, she wasn't sure if the odd man, Dazai, was just humouring her or if the illusion was actually working. Either way her plan was just to get out the hospital and away from him as quick as possible and if him playing along gave her a few minuets then more fool him.

She moved down the hall way and made a straight walk for the lift, no one gave her second look thanks to her ability and she was able to wait in peace for the lift to arrive.

She kept to the side as two men stepped out the lift, she only noticed enough to tell one of the men was tall and blonde and the other younger with far paler hair. A sigh of relief came to her once she stepped into the lift and pressed for the ground floor. She felt now she had enough of a head start to be safe and placed a hand to her chest as if it would calm her heart as she looked up as the lift doors slid closed.

Surprise shot through her when she locked eyes with the pale haired man that had just got out the lift. The two could only give one another looks of guilt as if they'd been caught out, her for running away and him for staring.

The doors closed.

He noticed me? She fretted.

She dreaded coming into contact with stronger minds, her ability could turn up useless.

Robyn tried her best to keep calm but the ride down to the ground floor was still filled with anxiety.

* * *

The tall male strode onto the ward, his glasses giving a glint as they caught the light. He paused and listened. It took him no time to pick out his partner's voice and without hesitation he went to the cubicle where he could hear him shamelessly flirting from and tore open the curtain. He was ready to tare into him but at the sight of him blabbering happily to himself he was at a loss.

"Ah! Kunikida!" Dazai smiled, before turning back to look across the empty bed again, "He's the one!" He then whispered with a non subtle point to the tall blonde.

Irritation came to Kunikida first as he wanted to demand what was said about him before the more concerning point came to mind, "Who are you talking to?" He frowned.

Dazai looked between the two men, Atsushi looked rather concerned and Kunikida's glasses just glinted at him, "One moment!" He asked them to wait before he turned back to the woman, she hadn't actually said her name to him, "I didn't get your name!" He pressed with a smile.

"No one is there you _idiot_!" Kunikida shouted, he'd had enough and raised his note book ready to knock his partner over the head with it but the surprise on Dazai's face stopped him.

The dark haired male activated his ability and reached out to the women he could see. His fingers touched the space in front of her and it was there that he noticed the ability was active from and instantly the image dissipated. He stared at the empty space and the now open curtain. No, the curtain had always been open, he realised. The woman that had stepped back into the cubicle and seemed to close the curtain had all been the illusion.

"Well- that was new." Dazai murmured to himself.

* * *

What now? Robyn started to fluster as she stood out side the hospital and took a look about. She hadn't actually thought through her plan, it was only escape the odd man. She was wearing a hospital night gown and dressing gown, she had no money and no shoes.

Should I go back? She wondered as she looked back to the hospital before taking another look around. She needed to get herself some place safe where no one would look for her, and she needed to safely speak with the police.

The screech of tires from a sudden and hard break caught her attention and she looked over. Black car and tinted windows. She didn't hang about to see who got out, she ran.

Her ability was active only around her, it hid her from sight, she couldn't make herself invisible must she could stop people from seeing her.

The slapping sound her bare feet made as she ran was frantic and she didn't stop till she tumbled into a public toilet block. She was gasping desperately for breath like a fish out of water. She didn't know what to do and panic was quick to take it's hold.

Run. That's all she was told. Her father had told her to run. No matter the threats given, he protected her down to his last breath and she'd been unable to do anything.

She wondered- had she given up sooner, would things have ended differently? It was pointless to dwell, she knew this. The situation was what it was, but she was still running. She didn't know if it was because it was what her father wanted for her or what she wanted for herself. She just didn't know what else to do.

With a quiet sob she leaned over the sinks and tried not to think on her family, she couldn't, not now, it would destroy her.

Sucking in a deep, shaky breath she tried to calm herself. Next she lifted her head and looked at her reflection. Her hair was rather disgustingly slick with how greasy it was and the only parts of her skin that had been cleaned were the parts that had injuries. She looked dirty and she was sure she smelt terrible. Why had that odd man been so keen to sit close and talk to her?

"Right, I need a plan!" She then nodded, finding some small bit of determination.

She needed clothes- stealing was a option considering she could hide herself so well, her only problem was her ability worked on the mind and the eyes, not on CCTV. She also needed essentials and a place to stay and there was only so much that could be stolen- plus she wasn't fussed on stealing in the first place.

She could try and get money, but again that would involve stealing- in a way. She could use her ability to turn someone generous enough to give her money. An illusion of feelings she liked to call it. It was only to soften the sting it's true name bared- manipulation- but as nasty as it was it was always useful.

"Time to pick a target." She'd decided.

With another deep breath she nodded to her terrible reflection before heading back out. She kept up her ability to stay hidden and wandered off in search for a decent hunting ground.


	2. Wandering

**Wandering**

"Thank you, Sir," Robyn droned in a flat tone, "So generous." It was obvious she didn't mean her words but the man didn't care as he finished his bank transaction and instantly handed over the healthy wad of notes to her.

Honestly; she thought she'd feel bad about doing this, but the man she'd targeted was well off and at a lack of better description he was a dick. He was cheating on his wife and leaving her at home with the children while he splurged on himself and what ever woman happened to be the flavour of the week.

At least this money would be going to a slightly better cause, "Now, this good feeling will continue and have you going home to your wife and confessing everything to her, after that you will return to your old scummy self in time to witness the consequences of your actions!" She nodded and with that the man turned and headed off on his merry way home. "What a dick!" She then grumbled as she stuffed the wad of money onto the pocket of her dressing gown and made her way to the shops.

Robyn got her necessities in record time. She'd only hit two shops, a clothing retailers and a chemist. Her next task was a place to stay and the woman who had just finished serving her had helpfully given her directions to a cheap enough hotel.

Robyn stuffed her bag of new bought toiletries into her new back pack holding her clothes and zipped it up. She was slinging the bag over her shoulder when she noticed the security guard step in her way of the door.

She guessed seeing someone on the security camera wearing hospital attire while wandering around the store _would_ cause the guard to investigate. Robyn would have saved herself the trouble had she changed the moment she'd gotten clothes, but she wanted to be clean before she put them on. She did treat her feet to a pair of flip flops though.

"Ignore me!" She smiled to the security guard and he did just that.

He'd come over to question her. Obviously due to her appearance and despite having witnessed her on camera pay for the items from his store he was still sure she may have stolen something. But with a sudden look of confusion he looked about as a thoughtful frown came to his face while Robyn wandered off.

It was that feeling of walking into a room and suddenly forgetting what you'd gone in there for- that was what the security guard was experiencing and he may remember the encounter, he may not.

To Robyn's pleasure the hotel had been both easy to find and cheap. She'd asked for a short two night stay as she was sure once she got to the police station the following day things would turn around for her.

The first thing she did once she got to her room was unpack her bag. She pulled the tags off her new clothes and folded them neatly. They were simple and plain clothes, a pair of cheap jeans, the kind that were a tight fit but stretchy and comfortable, two loose fitting black tops, a grey hoodie, black slip on trainers that she had to admit were ugly but cheap, a pack of underwear, a value bra, and a pack of socks. All plain, all cheap, and nothing stood out.

A frown came to her face when she looked back to the bra. It was the most unattractive garment she'd ever bought her assets and she had to apologise to them. The trainers she had hope for, sure they weren't fashionable but the tag said they had a memory foam insole and she was a fan of comfy foot wear.

Next she gathered up her few toiletries and moved them into the bathroom ready for the shower she was looking forward to.

* * *

A deep sigh of relief deflated Robyn's chest as she sat on the edge of the bed in a towel. Being clean felt blissful and she simply sat a moment to enjoy it.

Her thoughts ruined her moment when they pulled her back to how she'd gotten into such a state and before she could mull over the whys, she tried to distract herself. She didn't want to go there, but as she opened up the new pack of underwear her throat started to grow tight and tears welled in her eyes.

She was alone now.

With out bothering to change into anything she climbed into bed with her towel as her night wear and curled up to cry.

Why was she this way? Why hadn't her father told her the truth?

Her family moved around a lot, three years tended to be the maximum they'd ever stay in one place. Robyn had always assumed it was because of her father's job, but now she realised- she never knew what it was he did for a living.

Her ability was a secret, her mother and father had always pressed that she should never tell anyone, and that she should never use it. They were the same with her little brother, but they never explained why. Her childhood was happy, although unsettled with all their moving, but as far as she could tell it was normal. She'd never suspect they were anything but a normal family, she never thought they had been on the run for all her life.

Questions only arose when Robyn got older and she wanted to move out, stretch her wings. She had things she wanted to do, a life she wanted to live and she couldn't do that while nested in the safety of a family that up and went every three years.

Robyn didn't understand her family's reluctance and she most defiantly didn't understand the emergency plan.

They had a code word, and the moment she heard it, no matter how or what context it was in she _had_ to follow a very strict set of instructions.

She remembered the grave look on her father's face as he handed her over a large brown envelope and the actions she had to take; write down all the numbers you need then turn your phone off and leave it behind. Go to the designated meetup. Wait for no longer than an hour. If no one is there to meet you or arrives within the hour then leave and open the envelope- follow the instructions.

It was an odd and worrying conversation, but it was never explain. Robyn didn't know what the reasoning was and no matter how much she asked she was never told.

After some time she forgot about the conversation and the envelope- her life was back to being fine and ordinary.

Then the code word was sent.

Her blood ran cold as a chill of fear swept over her, bringing with it the memory of that odd conversation.

* * *

Robyn woke early in the morning to the guest in the room next door yelling. Their slurred voice seemed to be attempting a song. It was terrible.

She sat up with a frown and rubbed the sleep from her swollen eyelids. Her hair was messy from where it had dried in an odd way and her bare shoulders had picked up a chill from not having anything to cover them.

She slid out of bed and let her towel drop off her before finally changing into some clothes. She stepped into the bathroom and winced at her reflection. Sure she was clean but she still looked awful. It was clear to see any sleep she had gotten hadn't been good to her.

She turned the facet on and held her hands under the cold stream of water before pressing her chilled fingers to her puckered eyelids.

She took a few calming breaths and ran her wet hands over the rest of her face before turning of the tap and checking the mirror to see if that had improved her face. It hadn't.

With a sigh she tried to smooth out her dark hair into a more sensible look, working her fingers through her locks to get the worst of the knots out. She'd forgotten to get a brush and hairbands which didn't help the task.

Her stomach twisted with hunger and it's sounds of protest was quick to follow. She hadn't eaten anything in a while and she hadn't picked up any food either.

She was sure there'd be a convenience store or fast food joint that either had early opening hours or was open twenty-four hours and so she slung her hoodie on and put her room key in one pocket and the money in the other before heading out.

Most people wouldn't want to go wandering out when it was dark, especially some where they'd never been before, but Robyn felt more at ease. There was a security in the thought that no one would be specifically looking for her at such unsociable hours.

She wandered around rather aimlessly. She was distracted enough by the need of food that she'd forgotten the bigger picture. She was on the run and needed to get to anyone that would listen and help her. The police was her best bet but she didn't know where she was let alone the closest police station and even then she wasn't sure if it would be safe for her to just walk into one.

Would someone be expecting her to do that and be waiting for her?

She lifted a hand to her head with a frown before taking a look at her surroundings. She was on some quiet street that lead away from the centre of the city. She thought it would be better to avoid the more commercial areas with their security cameras and crowds.

"Why did I leave the hospital?" She questioned to herself with a whine. If it wasn't for that utterly weird man she probably would have stayed there. But then again she didn't know who was in that car that came screeching to a halt out side the hospital. Maybe it was nothing, but was it worth the risk?

With a sigh, Robyn stopped outside a small convenience store, the sky was lightening with the morning sunrise but the store was still closed. The sign said it opened at six in the morning but she had no clue what time it was now. Cupping her hands next to her eyes, Robyn brought her face close to the window and squinted at the clock on the wall.

"Half hour wait isn't too bad," She decided as she stepped over to a single metal bike rack and perched on it.

She twiddled her fingers and looked about the empty street as she waited. There was a cat sat across the street giving her the eye and after a few glances towards it she then went to sit on the curb and tried to tempt it to come over.

"Store not open yet?" A voice asked and she jumped.

Robyn peeked behind her and at the young male loitering by the door of the shop, "No, it opens at six." She spoke softly. She took in what it was he was wearing, simple and nondescript clothes like her; just jeans and a hoodie only his was black. But where as her clothes were new and clean his were the opposite. Robyn couldn't tell anything else about the male, he had his hood up and kept his back turned to her.

"That's alright," He spoke casually with a shrug before taking a few paces back from the glass door.

Robyn narrowed her eyes in suspicion and tilted her head a little to try and see beneath his hood but his actions stalled her.

From the pocket of his hoodie he brought out a large rock and threw it at the door. The glass shattered and the hooded figure ran to the door and kicked the rest of the glass through while Robyn sprung to her feet. "What are you doing!?" She yelped in fright but he was already in the shop.

Robyn had never experienced anything like it first hand and could only gawk through the window before she looked both ways up the street for something _anything_ that could help.

Maybe she should go find a phone box and call the police? She thought but a small light caught her attention in the shop. She looked back to the window and could see a door from inside had been opened and there stood an alarmed looking elder lady.

Robyn's heart fluttered in fear for her and her body was jittery in the struggle of moving towards or away from the shop.

Sound and movement to her left caught her attention and she looked towards it. There were two teens, one pushing his bike with an empty delivery bag hanging from his shoulder while his friend squinted through a yawn as he walked beside him. They both paused when they saw Robyn.

Crashing from inside the shop caused all three to look in the window in horror. The intruder had grabbed the older woman and was yanking her around the shop. "Call the police!" Robyn shouted to the teens before ducking through the hole in the glass door.

"Open the register you hag!" The hooded male bellowed as he threw the elder lady towards the cash desk.

"Hey!" Robyn called with a frown but held her hands up in placating manner to show she was unarmed.

"Stay out of this!" The man barked at her before giving the older woman another shove to encourage her around the counter.

"Why are you doing this?" Robyn asked, trying to keep his attention and hoping to stall him enough.

She could see him give a slow roll of his head in annoyance, "Why don't you use your imagination!" He clipped sarcastically.

That was a good idea. Robyn thought. She was good at illusions, tricking the eyes was what she preferred but she also didn't want to force the intruder to lash out. "There is no need for you to shove that lady around!" She decided to bide her time as she crept closer.

The man groaned and finally looked towards her, "Look, _do-gooder_ , why don't you step out side and mind your own business?" He suggested as he took a gun from the waist band of his jeans and held it up.

They locked eyes and Robyn concentrated. He was weak minded and easily stressed, she could see the reasons for why he was doing what he was doing but she had no sympathy for him. One face floated around the fore front of his mind. It was of a tall and aged man, but he seemed strong and stern with more lines created on his face from scowling rather than smiling. He was a serious and old fashioned man and there wasn't not one memory of this man that didn't bring an edge of fear. Robyn could hear the man's voice, his voice was gruff and hateful as he spat out his thoughts on the hooded male, 'You're pathetic!" He growled 'To think you're my son!'.

Slowly Robyn moved from where she'd originally been stood but the man still looked at where she had been. "You're pathetic," She shook her head as she circled around the isles.

"The _fuck_ you just say!?" He bellowed as he stretched his arm out and pointed the gun.

"The truth!" She answered.

"Say it again!" He dared, but his hand shook when he took that step closer to her double he was seeing.

The elder lady looked about in confusion, she could see Robyn sneak around the isles and was confused as to why the hooded intruder was pointing his gun else where. She looked over as Robyn waved her to come towards her, but shock had her frozen to the spot.

Robyn licked her lips as she thought on adding to the illusions. The man had loads of fears and insecurities she could play on, but the most prominent one was the image of that stern looking man and judging by the memory- his father.

"I said, you're pathetic!" That gruff voice spat and all colour drained from the hooded youth's face. "Look at you!" He continued and the intruder turned.

His hands started to shake and his gun lowered as he stared at the image of his father stood behind the cash desk he was trying to rob.

"P-pa?" The hooded man uttered.

"To think you're my son!" The tall man spat in disgust, giving a single shake of his head.

"Hey, miss!" Robyn whispered to the elder woman and again gave her another wave but when the woman still wouldn't move she quickly rushed forwards and grabbed her by the arm, taking a quick look to the intruder to be sure he was still distracted before dragging the older lady with her.

* * *

"The man has a gun and he's crazy, he's just waving it around and shouting!" The teen on the phone outside panicked, trying to grab his friend away from where he was holding his phone up to the window to record the action.

"Oh! The shop owner is safe! The other woman got her!" He updated the police.

* * *

"Can you get out this way?" Robyn asked as she shoved the woman towards the door she'd entered through. The elder woman didn't answer but she gave enough of a bob of her head for Robyn to take it as a nod.

The moment the woman was gone Robyn closed the door and shut of the stream of light that had once been flooding through.

"H-hey?" The male called out in confusion. "How are you over there?" He pointed at her with his left while raising his gun in his right to point to the other woman he could see.

"Who the hell do you think you're pointing that thing at!" His father's gruff voice bellowed and the hooded man looked in the direction of his gun, and where he had seen Robyn he now saw his father.

"No," The intruder muttered in disbelief, looking from the one stern man stood across the shop and to the other behind the counter. "This, this isn't right?" He murmured, "This isn't real!" He started to panic as he backed away from the two men as they started to close in on him, yelling at him like he was a boy again.

The gun switched between the two illusions, the hooded man having forgotten about Robyn and not realising he'd nearly backed up into her, "How are you still holding that, doesn't it burn?" She whispered from behind him and only then did the man realised the gun was engulfed in flames.

He released it with a wail of pain and fanned his hand to rid it of the burning feeling. He screamed some more as the pain refused to leave his hand, he couldn't get the flames to go out no matter how much he waved his hand or tried to smother them.

"Just give up, it'll all go away then," Robyn suggested. She was feeling more confident as she forced the feeling of fatigue and the man sunk to the floor sobbing.

She watched him curl up and cry for a bit before she dared to move. She crept around him and swiftly kicked his gun out of reach and turned to take him in. He remained on the floor and shook with his tears and horror.

"You reap what you sow." Robyn then huffed. She felt bad she could reduce someone to such a quivering mess as that, but he'd made choices that had brought him to where he was now, just like she had.

She was here now because she couldn't stand up and fight. She was here now because she always did as she was told. She ran.

That's not what she wanted anymore, she wanted justice for her family.

No- she wanted more than justice.


	3. Trouble

**Trouble**

Again Robyn was sat on the curb outside the shop. She had to wait for the police to finished taking the statements of the two boys that had been witnesses _and_ get a hold of their parents so they could come to the station for further questioning.

The elder woman had already been swept off in a squad car and taken to hospital first for a check up and the other officers were checking any CCTV footage.

At least everyone was safe and unharmed, Robyn thought. As much as the intruder had screamed in pain and wailed about burns he wasn't actually injured, he'd been hurt- yes- but he'd sustained no injuries.

With a huff Robyn stood and decided to pace about slowly. She needed to speak to the police, but not like this. Perhaps she could ask to speak to someone, or touch on the matter so the current officers could either take her to the best person to speak to or call someone else out. She was reluctant but thought it was better than biding her time and so she took a look around before spotting one officer who seemed to be free. "Excuse me?" She called as she walked over to him.

"Is everything alright?" He questioned, brows raising as he looked over to her in interest.

"Actually, I need to speak to someone about a different incident that happened in the docks with some smugglers." She didn't disclose anymore than that and worried a bit on what the outcome and reaction would be.

The police man gave a confused frown and slowly lowered the pad of paper he'd been scribbling in. "A different incident in the docks?" He repeated.

Robyn lifted a hand in nerves and awkwardly rubbed her cheek before pushing some hair behind her ear. She thought on using her ability to get the job done but decided against it for now. The less she gave herself way the better. "Yes," she confirmed, "I have some information about it and would like to speak to the officer in charge of the investigation if possible?"

She said no more but gave a pressing look as she waited for the police man to decide. "I don't know anything about an incident at the docks, but I can radio it through?" He offered as a solution, and it was one Robyn was happy enough with, so she gave a nod. "Right, just give me a minute." The officer packed his note pad away and headed over to one of the squad cars and Robyn watched him as he went.

She may have pressed a feeling of urgency on him without meaning too, but it prevented the police officer from over questioning her so she couldn't complain.

* * *

The officer leant in the window of one of the squad cars and gave a small huff as he held an asking hand out, "Hey, can I use the radio? I need to ask about a separate incident." He then explained.

The second officer looked over to his colleague with a mixed look of confusion and interest, "Separate incident?" He pried.

"Yeah, something to do with some smugglers down the docks?" The first officer shrugged.

The police man in the car gave a slow nod in understanding yet still questioned it. "Who brought up that incident?"

The first officer took no notice of the calculating look on his colleague's as he lifted a hand to point towards the dark haired woman loitering near by.

"I'll radio it though for you now!" The second officer spoke as if he was nicely offering but he also waved his hand to shoo his colleague off.

"Thank you!" The first police man nodded, glad to be rid of the task and instantly heading over to the woman to give her a quick up date.

* * *

Robyn perked when she noticed the police officer come back over to her and her brows rose expectantly.

"My colleague is just radioing through now!" He motioned back towards the squad car and she nodded in acceptance. "While you wait, can you just go through and double check your statement," He brought out his note pad again and flipped it open before he passed it and a pen to her. "Feel free to write in anything you think is missing."

"Okay." Robyn nodded.

"Also, write your details down, we'll need to get in contact with you." He waited until she'd taken the note pad and pen before he went off to continue his work.

Robyn looked at the open note pad and the rough scribbled notes that were taken for her statement. She'd nodded at the request of her to write her details down, but it wasn't something she was actually going to do.

With a huff Robyn sat herself back down on the curb and busied herself with reading though her statement notes. She hoped what she'd given the police today about the incident would be all they'd need from her. She didn't want or need the hassle of getting dragged into the attempted robbery any further so her best bet was to make sure her statement left no room for questions.

A frown came to her face as she read through how she'd played off her ability. It was best to not mention it at all, _obviously_ ; but as she read the notes and read them again she couldn't help feeling annoyed.

The man had chosen to commit that crime. He was perfectly healthy and fully able of making the decisions he had. Yet now there was a chance he could plea insanity and lessen the consequences.

At first Robyn had wanted to say the man had obviously been on drugs- but tests would disprove that. Saying the man was not in the right frame of mind was the only way to explain his behaviour and keep her in the clear; _but_ it would ultimately work in his favour and against the poor elderly lady from the shop, in terms of justice.

"This is ridiculous." Robyn murmured to herself as she pressed her knuckles to her forehead and leant over her lap to scowl down at the pad of paper some more.

She didn't know what else she could do to improve her wording and make the criminal sound less insane. But she hoped inspiration would come to her if she stared at the words for long enough.

"Excuse me?" A voice called for her attention carefully but it still made her jump.

"Yes?" She perked in alarm as she peered up at the new police officer.

"If you'd just like to come with me a moment!" He smiled and gave her a wave to follow.

Robyn stood with a nod and did as she was told, "Of course, d-do you need my statement back?" She then queried in an attempt at narrowing down what it was the police man needed of her.

"No, it's about that separate incident, I've been asked to drive you to the station where the officer in change will be waiting for you!" He explained as he held the back door of his squad car open for her.

"Oh! Great!" Robyn nodded, surprised but pleased as she climbed in the back of the car and placed the note pad on the seat while the door was closed for her.

Robyn settled in her seat and pulled the seat belt across her while the police man climbed into the driver's seat. She was nervous now that things where finally getting under way but also glad, she felt like she was on course and finally taking a step in the right direction.

She was a bundle of mixed feelings as she sat in silence and stared out the car window. She both knew what she wanted to say but was unsure how to word it. She was positive this was the right course of actions yet still apprehensive.

Robyn was momentarily distracted by the unfamiliar views of the city as they drove and her feelings were suddenly interrupted by embarrassment as she realised she looked like a criminal sat in the back of the police car.

At least the lights and sirens weren't on! That was her only safe guard against the embarrassment.

The squad car stopped at a set of traffic lights and it gave Robyn the chance to peer across the open square of the shopping district she recognised. She was pretty sure that cheap clothing retailer was around here!

The tired whine from the automatic window sounded as is slid down and out of curiosity Robyn peered to the front passenger side. There she spotted a black car next to them and as the driver's window rolled down, the police man driving leant over to better talk to the person in the next car.

Had they done something wrong? Was Robyn's first thought. Perhaps they'd been driving too fast or too close and the police officer had flagged them to give them a quick verbal warning? Robyn thought of endless possibilities but in the end she still had to watch and listen to find out the truth.

"Follow behind us, we'll lead the way." The driver of the black car spoke. Their voice sounded distant because of the noise of the cars engines and the screen that divided the back and the front of the police car, but Robyn was sure the voice was female. "You'll get your payment after a successful exchange." With that the window rolled up and Robyn's blood ran cold with fear.

The police officer gave a bob of his head in understanding and rolled his window back up before pulling off in pursuit.

Panic seized her throat with a suffocating tightness and a nervous sweat rushed to claim her entire body. This was bad, something was wrong. That was all she knew and all she could think. Her mind was a useless frenzy of the same unhelpful thoughts that kept rolling around in a loop.

"Hey!?" Again the police officer called for her attention but this time he banged on the screen separating them. Robyn jumped and threw her gaze up to catch his in the rear view mirror. "Everything alright back there!?" He questioned.

"Y-yeah!" Robyn lied. "Sorry, I can't hear very well back here, must be the screen!" She forced a short laugh and hoped she evaded his suspicion.

If he didn't know she'd heard the exchange then she might have a chance. With a gulp she looked around the back of the car but nothing of use presented it's self to her. She then peered at the back of the driver's head and wondered if she could reach out to his mind, but she doubted herself.

Robyn had been bullied by the strength of her ability for most of her childhood and it was only through determinedly ignoring parts of her ability that gave her the control to suppress it. Hearing peoples minds was something she never used to have control of. It was like overhearing people talk. As soon as someone was in a certain radius of her, then she could hear their minds, and at times the noise of hearing both speech and thoughts was deafening.

Robyn had lost count of how many times she'd had to cover her ears and squeeze her eyes shut as she tried to drown out the sound while chanting over and over- _I only want to hear their mind if I look at them_.

Things were different now, she'd suppressed that part of her ability so it was only though eye contact that would connect her mind to others. To Robyn it felt like she had control of her ability that way, but it was more like putting a muzzle on it. If she reached out with her mind she could target multiple people, where as though eye contact it was one person at a time.

She took a deep breath but still doubted herself and so she unclipped her belt and slid along the back seat so she could angle herself better to catch his eyes.

She wasn't comfortable with getting into people's heads, but it was the only thing she knew would be safe and successful. "Excuse me?" She called for the police officer's attention and tapped on the screen. She was focused and as calm as she could manage.

He glanced back at her quickly, "What is it?"

It was only for the briefest moment that their eyes met properly but to Robyn it was like opening the flood gates. The connection to his mind had been made. She locked on and concentrated hard. "The car you are following has stopped, it's time to get out and open my door now!" She spoke calmly, while forcing doubt from his mind and replacing it with false truth. The best way to describe the feeling was like having a dream about someone you know but believing they are someone else even though you know their face. The police officer could see that the car in front was still leading the way and yet he believed it wasn't and obediently slowed the car to a stop.

Robyn was a jittering mess of excited nerves as the police officer calmly undid his belt and stepped out the car. She willed him to hurry as she moved closer to the door and the moment he lifted the handle and unlocked the door she pushed against it and bolted out the car.

Giving a wild spin to get her bearings turned out to be useless, apart from noticing the black car had slammed it's breaks and was quick to get in reverse, but Robyn was quicker at making a run for it.

She yanked her hood up and ran in the direction they had come from in hopes of betting back to the shopping district as it was the only place she remembered.

* * *

"This is why I told you not to go to the hospital alone!" Kunikida continued to scold. His towering height gave his downward scowl onto Dazai optimum power, _but_ it was Dazai so the look counted for naught. "Now because of you, we've lost our only witness!"

With a look holding absolutely no interest, Dazai hung his head back to peer up at the blonde as he asked, "How long are you going to go on about it?"

A single brow flicked up sharply at the question and a twitch of irritation pulled at his left eye. Kunikida resisted the deep urge to strangle the man, "Until you start listening!" He clipped back.

The door to the office suddenly crashed open and a youth tumbled in. The pale haired male barely managed to keep himself on his feet as he careered towards the two detectives and panted out, "There was a shooting down town!"

Both Dazai and Kunikida turned towards the new presence and seemed to show more interest in his spectacular entrance rather than what he'd said. "Atsushi!" Dazai chimed with a smile.

"Shootings are for the police to deal with," Kunikida stated as he crossed his arms over his chest, "We still have a witness to find because _someone_ scared them off!"

Dazai ignored the sharp look his partner threw at him, "Well, I could help but you won't let me come!" He opened his arms and shrugged.

"I'm not risking you scaring him off again!" Kunikida frowned.

A mild look of surprise came to Dazai's face and a smile soon joined it, "Him?" He questioned before slowly lifting a hand to hide his lips, "No wonder you're having such a hard time finding Robyn." He snickered to himself.

"What was that?!" Kunikida demanded in a yell.

"Apparently it's the port mafia!" Atsushi raised his voice to both gain their attention and press the urgency.

* * *

Robyn flung herself around the next corner and used this moment to try and pant through the exhaustion. She was surprised and horrified that she was still being followed and had failed to shake them. She was currently in a crowded mall in the hopes that the small group following her would give up thanks to there being so many witnesses, that or she could lose them in the crowd.

Neither of those two things were happening.

Robyn jumped in fright as gun shots rung out and people started to scream. It had been the same when she had been out on the street and they'd fired on her. The mass panic it created was horrendous and now it was starting afresh.

With some muttered curse words, Robyn looked about herself before spotting the only thing that would help the innocent shoppers. The fire alarm. If she could get most of the mall evacuated then at least people would be safe and if things actually started to go her way, her pursuers might think she'd made it outside with everyone else and go look there.

Slowly her breath came back to her and she kept vigilant in her hiding space while the alarm blared through the centre. She was pretty sure there was only three of them following, but despite the number being small she still wasn't happy with the odds. Handling situations like this was something that had never crossed her mind before and she didn't know how to deal with it. The moment she thought about using an illusion the guns and their wielder's trigger happy fingers came to mind.

If she could get them one at a time it would be easier. She could get that eye contact and with it control.

The fire alarm silenced and suddenly her heart picked up it's pace. What was happening?

She could hear voices. Someone was shouting? No, they were calling out.

"Shit!" Robyn hissed as she dared to creep closer.

"We know you're still here, I can sense your ability!" A male voice called out.

"Shit!" Again Robyn hissed. That would be why they were so damn difficult to lose.

"Come out now and no one needs to get hurt!" They continued and Robyn frowned.

They had hostages? Fear and guilt gripped her. She'd been so stupid coming here, she'd been so stupid in thinking she could get away.

"What? You need some motivation!?" They teased and Robyn listened as what ever actions he took, it caused a woman to whimper and beg.

"Alright!" She barked gruffly. She tried to be strong and hide her fear. She had to start thinking properly and she had to help who ever she'd caught up in this mess.

Carefully Robyn stepped forwards. She held her arms up in surrender and checked to be sure that the three suited characters stood behind the two kneeling women where the only ones after her.

She ignored the group as they gave her demands to comply with them as instead she thought on how she was best going to help the two women.

Give them cover to get away. That was her plan. If she could cast a veil to hide their movements she could get them free.

With out a word she lowered a hand towards the group and the three raised their weapons. She envisioned a small black dome encasing them so only they would be effected by the darkness. "Lights out." She uttered and instantly confusion fell on each of the suit's faces.

"Hey, what happened to the lights?" One of the gun men questioned as they looked about.

'Run' Robyn mouthed to the two woman they'd caught as hostages. Both of them looked at her in confusion before they dared a glance at the people behind.

As soon as their eyes came back to her, Robyn urged them to go and nodded her head in the direction they should go and bobbed her head in encouragement once they finally made a move.

That worked well, She thought.

"What have you done?" another gun man shouted, his tone confused and somewhat frantic because of it. He pointed his weapon around blindly while Robyn slowly started to back away.

The radius for her illusions usually had a pretty decent distance, it was the most practised part of her ability _and_ most used, it was the only thing she didn't need to muzzle with eye contact. People saw what she wanted them to see.

Just as Robyn thought she had the upper hand a new voice called out, "Get down!" The deep voice ordered with strength and urgency and she looked to where she thought she'd heard it only to see a small object arch through the air.

It clanked against the floor and gave a rattle as it rolled closer to the group before it burst with an alarming sound and flash.

Robyn both jumped and ducked; the fright caused her body to jerk about and forget about her illusion. Luckily, enough smoke rose from the small device to give her cover from the suits and their gun's but still she used another illusion, just to be safe.

* * *

"Damn it, which one is real!" Kunikida frowned. The blonde gripped the railings and looked about as the group of copies suddenly dispersed and ran off in different directions. A groan of annoyance escaped him as he struggled to chose _one_ of hooded figures to keep track of and follow- that was until only one of them made a sound.

The hooded figure that had made a break for the escalator had been too rushed in their escape and caught their foot. A shout of surprise sounded from them as well as a thud and sore sounding slap from where they had fallen and attempted to catch them selves.

The tumble had obvious knocked their concentration as instantly the other copies vanished and the true person was left exposed. "Well... that was almost impressive." Kunikida commented dryly as he watched the hooded figure pick them self back up and quickly he made chase after them.

If he'd spotted them, then he was sure the others would have too, he just needed to get to them first!


	4. Panic

**Panic**

Robyn scrambled to get herself back onto her feet. She felt so stupid she'd fallen over and couldn't believe she'd managed such an idiotic and cliché horror movie move. "No where is safe!" She wailed to herself in hopelessness as she made a mad dash for it.

"Stop!" A voice yelled and of course she didn't.

In fact she ran faster, it was only after a gun shot rung out and it clipped a pillar she'd just passed, did she slow so she could duck down.

She chanced a look back to the shooter, still surprised they were willing to take a shot at her and it made her worry about what her worth was to these people. They obviously didn't mind killing her!

Her arm was suddenly caught and she gave an odd yelp as her body was pulled in a different direction. She teetered off balance and her back slammed against the pillar so roughly that it forced all the air from her lungs. She gave a wheezed cough and looked up to the person who'd pulled her behind the pillar with a frown mixed with confusion, concern and fear.

Their eyes met and they both mirrored each other's look of surprised.

'A woman?' She heard his inner voice question himself.

"Of course I'm a woman!" She then frowned, insulted. Did she not look feminine enough?

"How did you-" The tall blonde went to question but a sudden realisation interrupted him. "Dazai!" He growled with annoyance. Instead of correcting him, the dark hired detective had knowingly let him run around thinking the person they were searching for was a man.

"Dazai?" Robyn questioned the name before the face came to her. 'That weirdo!' She thought with a frown and cast the blonde man a look of distrust but his attention was else where and only then did she realise her perusers were closing in.

"Stay behind me!" The blonde commanded as he put himself in front of her and held an arm out to keep her from moving past him.

She flustered on what to do and even more so when the blonde man produced a gun too and started firing back. She'd never sweat so much because of sheer nerves but now it was starting to become a regular occurrence. Her neck was blazing with heat that felt suffocating and her hands were clammy as she shifted on jittery legs.

Should she run? Should she stay? She couldn't even trust the police, so why should she trust this man? Sure, he didn't seem like he was going to hand her over like the police officer had planned on doing, but that didn't mean he was trust worthy.

'Damn it!' He thought to himself as a bullet clipped the pillar just as he'd slipped back behind it. He'd only managed to nick one of the suited men in the leg and the others were quick to get him and them selves to cover and re-aim their guns their way. He remained calm though, he didn't want to cause the woman any further stress and worry but there were too many guns trained on them to risk a run for it.

"We're trapped?" Robyn summed from his thoughts with a look of dread coming to her and Kunikida glanced down at her.

He sealed his expression to one of determined strength as he slipped his gun away and instead took out his notebook.

"Well, isn't this a shame!?" A feminine voice spoke up in a taunt and both Robyn and Kunikida turned to look at the approaching blonde. They had been concentrating of the group of suits firing at them and were horrified they hadn't noticed her come up behind them and into the perfect line of fire. They were definitely trapped. "Looks like your backup has failed you!" She continued and lifted her gun.

Kunikida put himself in front of Robyn, keeping her between the pillar and himself, free of direct line of fire from the blonde woman before them and the group stationed the other side of the pillar.

'Just what I need!' She heard his voice clip in annoyance. 'Where are the others?' He then questioned in concern. He had a plan until the blonde woman had turned up but now he would have to work with what he had. He had a flash bomb ready to go, that would give enough cover from the shooters on the other side of the pillar. Ichiyo Higuchi was what hindered that escape plan and there was only one way around it that Kunikida could see. 'I'll draw her fire.' He decided with a steel resolve and such determination Robyn thought there would be no convincing him otherwise.

She automatically reached out to him and took a fist full of the back of his waist coat, the action telling him no. No to his plan of staying to get shot at, because she wasn't going to go along with a plan like that.

Kunikida felt her grip as his clothes tightened and he chanced a glance back at her, only turning his head enough so he could catch a glimpse of her in the corner of his eye. She wasn't looking up at him though, instead her eyes were forward to the woman in front, she looked scared and unsure, but oddly determined.

'I can stop her, but the others are out of my vision!' Her voice chimed and he frowned. Her lips hadn't moved.

Shock stilled him as he internally wondered 'How-?'

'Can we deal with that later?!' She interrupted his thoughts and shot a quick frown up at him. 'I'll deal with the woman, you get the group!'

Robyn could stop the woman once she got that eye contact, the others were out of her field of vision to try and get eye contact or try an illusion, but if the blonde man had a plan to deal with the group, then she could deal with the woman!

Control would be her best bet in dealing with her. Forcing people to do things was not an enjoyable, but forcing them to follow a command wasn't the worst thing Robyn could do- depending on the command of course.

"Hand the girl over!" The other woman commanded.

Kunikida looked back over, "You should know by now that this never ends well for you!" He flicked a brow up.

The woman scowled and took aim but Robyn was quick to move. She released her grip on the man's waist coat and ducked under his arm to get in front.

The blonde woman caught the movement and her eyes flashed to Robyn's in alarm as she changed her aim. She swung her ready aimed arms to lock onto the dark haired woman just as she stretched out an arm and held her hand up in a pausing manner. "Stop!" Robyn commanded with strength and urgency.

Everything stilled and silence settled. Even Kunikida had paused from where he'd reached out to grab Robyn and the command wasn't even for him.

Robyn frowned with concentration and a small tickle of doubt found it's way into her as she wondered if she was successful or not, but she watched, along with the blonde haired man. The woman in front had yet to move or fire her gun. She remained bolted to the spot with a frown growing on her face. It was a mixed scowl of confusion and fear as she fought to get herself to move, but the longer she tried the worse her fright ignited her anger.

" **What have you done to me?!** " She yelled in a fearful demand but Robyn ignored her, setting off the blonde's anger even more. " **Fire at them!** "

Instantly bullets started to pang off the side of the pillar where the side of Robyn was just peeking out and Kunikida dragged Robyn into him to keep her fully clear and save her arm or leg from being nicked.

Robyn could only gasp in surprise but held her concentration despite the gun fire and the strange man pulling her about.

Kunikida kept a tight hold of her with his left and in his right he held a page of his note book, his ability activating with a show of light and the paper turned into his desired object. "How long can you hold her?" He questioned.

"As long as I like if I'm close enough, my ability only covers a certain distance but it's enough to get a head start!" Robyn answered, unseeing as the blonde man nodded behind her.

"Alright, get ready!" He warned as he released his hold on her to pull the pin on his flash grenade and throw it behind the pillar and over to the group of suits.

The bomb went off with a loud clap and was accompanied with a few shouts of pain and surprise but Kunikida paid them no thoughts of worry as he gripped Robyn again and got her to follow after his long, fast strides. Only after the woman had found her footing and kept up with his pace did he let her go so they could run freely at their own paces.

"This way!" Kunikida called back to her and oddly enough she followed. The blonde man knew where to go and was speedy in leading them to an exit where two police officers were waving them on encouragingly to meet them.

Robyn recognised one and her face fell to a look of horror as she instantly put her breaks on. Her feet skidded to a halt and her arms swung about to maintain her balance. The police officer scowled and bought his gun out cracking his colleague in the temple with the heel of it and knocking him out before lifting it to take aim.

Kunikida's face flashed with surprise as he too skidded to a halt and dropped to a crouch as he brought his gun out, he was quick to fire and the police officer was forced to change his aim to the detective while Robyn darted in a different direction.

The police officer ducked and managed to only fire once before he received a sudden kick to the back of his head. The action not only sent him fully down to the ground up also out for the count.

"Huh, police too?" Dazai commented in mild surprise as he stepped past the unconscious officer, his hands in pockets and brows almost forming a crease of concern.

Kunikida lowered his gun and looked over with annoyance, "Where have you been?!" He clipped as he stood.

Dazai brought his hands from his pockets so he could give the blonde a shrug, "Searching, the same as you!" He offered as explanation before a teasing smile came to his face. "So, did you find _him_?"

Kunikida grit his teeth in an attempt to bite back his anger, his glasses catching the light with a sharp glint. "As a matter of fact, I did find _her_!"

Dazai's brows rose towards his hair line and a small smile lightened his face as he looked about expectantly, "Did you misplace her?"

"Shut up and start looking!" Kunikida frowned as he put his gun away and went in the direction he'd caught Robyn dart off to.

* * *

Robyn didn't know where to run and had fallen back into blind panic again. She thought about the police officer and if her was following her, then the group of suits recovering from the flash bomb came to mind and finally the blonde woman. She was definitely out of range and the woman would no doubt be back in pursuit and even more furious.

Her eyes caught sight of a fire exit sign and she sped round the corner the arrow was directing her to. She wasn't careful in her run and stupidly she wasn't being cautious either so when she rounded that corner and came face to face with someone her mind stalled.

She could only scream as she crashed into the pale haired man, sending them both to the floor. They gave matching groans of pain as they lifted their heads and caught each others eyes before quickly gathering their wits about them and moving to scramble away from each other. "Who are you with!?" Robyn demanded in a frightful bark. Was he with the suited characters, the blonde man, or the police?

Atsushi was surprised but jumped to answer regardless. "T-the Armed Detective Agency?" He offered, unsure if it was the right answer and what she wanted to hear.

A light frown came to Robyn's face as she noticed the silence that fell after he'd spoken and worry filled her, "I can't hear you!?" she realised as she started into his eyes.

"I'm with The Armed Detective Agency!" He repeated, louder this time.

A different look came to her face as she regarded the pale haired man, "That's not what I-" She stopped herself, realising there was no point in explaining it, just like how there was no point in sticking around. With a simple shake of her head she stood and made a run for it, leaving the pale haired youth on the ground as she reused the copy illusion.

Atsushi sprung up and had gone to call after her before the surprise of what he was seeing paused him. Was that her ability? He wondered as his eyes glanced to each figure as they took a different direction and grew further away from him.

Something in him clicked and his pupils dilated. Excitement filled him as his sharp gaze locked onto only one image of the woman like he'd caught sight of prey. That one was different from the others, it was the only one with a trace. She left a trail of scent and sound, her heart beat letting out rapid pulses that travelled outwards like ripples. Atsushi could see the trail she left, he could hear her breath, and the beat of her heart, he could feel her fast pulse travelling outwards and instinct took him as he made chase, her scent growing stronger the closer he got.

Robyn could hear the sound of someone chasing her but she didn't look back, instead she flung her arms out in front of her and threw herself against the fire exit. Her hands slammed down on the bar and her momentum sent her crashing through the door the moment it was unlocked.

She was quick to catch her balance and haphazardly went dashing down the straits while the fire door swung to a close. The door barely managed to shut before Atsushi came crashing through it, sending it flying open so strongly that it hit the wall with a crash before bouncing back and slamming closed.

Robyn gripped the railings as she came to a turn in the stairs, using it to propel herself around without losing too much speed but also giving her the change to glance back up the stairs and she shriek in surprise at what she saw. The pale haired male had jumped down the entire flight of stairs and would have near landed on her if she hadn't of been quick in swinging herself around the bend in the stairs.

He landed heavily and crashed into the wall, but he didn't stop, instead using it to push himself back up and vault after her again.

Robyn was nearing the bottom of the next flight of stairs when the fire door that floor burst open and a suited man came rushing through. Robyn and the man mirrored each other's look of surprise before the man's look turned to that of horror as a shadow came flying over the dark haired woman.

Atsushi had again thrown himself down the stairs but this time used the man as his landing spot. The suited man crumpled against the open door from the weight and force of the pale haired man, he gave a loud shout of pain and was left to slump to the floor forgotten as Robyn continued to run and Atsushi continued to chase.

Robyn found the fire door that finally released her back outside and the pale haired man threw a quick look back in concern to the man he'd just trampled, but he couldn't stop.

"Wait!" He called out to the woman he was chasing.

"Are you crazy!?" She shouted back into the air.

He understood her reaction but he had to try and get her to calm down. He was sure this was the woman they had been looking for and he needed to press that he was there to help. "I want to help!" He tried again. He was quickly closing the gap and reached out to her but just as he did she chanced a look back and caught his actions, but it was the way his pupils suddenly contracted to a thin slit that shocked her.

"No!" She wailed as she slammed her breaks on and both ducked and twisted to the side, leaving the pale haired male to completely miss his target and go careering past her.

Robyn switched directions and started to sprint back the way she came but again she had to slam her breaks on when the fire exit crashed open and the suited figures came rushing out.

She didn't see as the pale haired man had quickly righted himself, nor as he rushed up behind her. Robyn sucked in a deep gasp as two arms encircled her tightly and hoisted her up, hauling her to the side and quickly out of sight before they were spotted.

"That was close!" Atsushi breathed in relief after he set her down and she spun to look at him wide eyed as she batted his hands away.

"Get off me! Who are you? What are you?!" She frowned and instantly he held his hands up in surrender.

"I'm Atsushi," He introduced himself. "I'm with The Armed Detective Agency." He repeated, not getting what she meant.

Robyn looked bout quickly as she thought, "I've heard that before?" She pondered, trying to think back. She glanced to the pale haired Atsushi and dared to look him in the eye. Other than the strikingly beautiful mix of colour his eyes were normal. She breathed deeply to catch her breath and asked. "Why are you after me too?"

Atsushi shook his head, "We're here to help you!" He assured.

Robyn wanted to argue but the growing voices caused them both the look in the direction they were coming from.

"We should move, before they see us!" Atsushi pressed, lifting a hand to place on her arm and starting to steer her on and she decided to go along with him- for now.

"I don't think it matters if they see us." Robyn shook her head but hurried along regardless.

Atsushi gave her a curious look as they mingled their way into the shopping district, "What do you mean?"

"One of them has the ability to sense others with abilities, it's why it been so hard to shake them." she cast a worried look to the pale haired Atsushi.

He frowned and dug his phone out, "I should call for help!"

"I don't think there's time for that!" Robyn frowned as she caught sight of the group and quickly moved to hide in a service door way to a convenience store.

"What do we do!?" Atsushi asked as he joined her and Robyn could only gawk at him.

"How should I know!?" She almost yelled. "You said you were here to help?" She lifted a hand to clutch at her forehead. She suddenly felt very hopeless again.

"Sorry, sorry!" He held his hands up and then looked over to watch the group as they conversed. "If we knew which one it was-" He trailed off, talking to himself.

"We could take him out!" Robyn waded in with a nod of agreement and Atsushi flashed her a look of concern.

"That's not what I-" again he trailed off quietly as Robyn found some strength and started to move again.

Perhaps it was because she had some form of a plan and a sudden strength had found her or it was the slow and gradual hysteria that was taking over her, but she was determined to meet this group head on and get rid of them once and for all. She was done with running around like a headless chicken, she was emotionally exhausted and knew these people weren't just going to give up and go away. She had to deal with them!

Her bravado was quick to slip with each step that brought her closer to the group. "What am I doing?" She asked herself. She couldn't take them all on! Her steps stopped and she watched as the group listened to the blonde woman. She seemed to be the one running this little operation.

Robyn took a deep breath and calmed herself, she then imagined a line circling her. It was her blind space, where she could move with out people noticing her, she wasn't invisible but people couldn't see her.

"What are you doing?!" Atsushi caught up to her and grabbed the hood on her head to pull it more over her face and quickly stepped in front of her to block her from view.

Swiftly she swatted him off and looked to him in confusion. "How can you see me?!" She demanded.

Atsushi could only blink in confusion. His head tilted and his pale hair shifted with the movement as he regarded her with a lost, puppy like expression.

With regret Robyn though the look was cute and leaned away from him, forcing a look of suspicion. Part of her ability hadn't worked on that odd man, Dazai, but she could still trick his eyes. Why was it that nothing worked on Atsushi?

"Now that you mention it, you do look a little different?" That puppy like expression remained on his face as he looked her over. It was the same as when she'd made copies of herself, only this time her image wasn't as whole as before. He could see the beat of her heart and warmth of her body but her image seemed almost transparent and ghostly, then he remembered her at the hospital. It was how he'd seen her when she'd gotten into the lift, it was why he'd stared at her. He paled at the thought and shied away. "Y-you're not a ghost are you?" He trembled.

Robyn simply lifted a hand and slapped his arm.

"Wait, they're close by!" a voice spoke up and both Robyn and Atsushi turned to watch the group again.

One of the suited men broke away from the group and slowly started to step their way. His eyes were searching and a frown of concentration was set on his brows. "Guess that's the one?" Atsushi commented and Robyn grabbed his arm and stepped to the side as the suited man came closer. "How hasn't he seen us yet?" He whispered but Robyn shushed him.

She watched with a frown as the man prowled forwards, seeming to use all scenes to pin point them. He tilted his head and listened and his eyes still searched bout. He stopped, right in front of the pair and Robyn gripped onto Atsushi tighter and he gripped back.

He couldn't see them, Robyn knew this but she also knew his ability was telling him they were there.

"There's two!" The suited man whispered to himself in realisation as his gaze snapped up and to the side where Atsushi and Robyn stood. His eyes bore straight into Robyn's as if he was seeing her and fear gripped her by the throat.

This was her chance though, she had to be quick.

She dropped her illusion and surprise came to the man's face when he realised he was face to face with Robyn, but it was too late to do anything. She threw her hand out and slapped it against his forehead, pushing him back as she shouted a command. "Sleep!"

"Hey!" Another suit called, the rest of the group spotting their reappearance and moving forwards as their comrade dropped to the floor in a forced sleep.

Again Robyn imagined that circle and held onto Atsushi to keep him in it. "Run!" She told him as she pulled him with her.

"What did you do?!" The pale haired man questioned with urgency but still followed. He'd been momentarily distracted by how her image had returned to normal only to watch her slap a man into sleep and now her image was back to that odd ghostly look.

"I just forced him to sleep, he'll wake up once I'm a certain distance from him, but hopefully it'll be enough to lose him!" She explained and Atsushi glanced back.

"They're not following?" He frowned.

"They can't see us!" Robyn panted. She was wearing out quicker than she hoped but forced herself to keep going till they were out of their line of sight before she dropped her illusion.

Robyn gave an unsteady sway and lifted a hand to her head. The day had taken a lot out of her and she wasn't used to using her ability so much. She was also tired and running on empty. Her hunger was forgotten now and instead replaced with painful cramps that made her feel sick and caused nauseating waves of heat to roll over her.

"Are you alright?" The pale haired man questioned, gingerly reaching out to steady her.

"Y-yeah." She answered shakily and pressed on. She had to keep going and put distance between them and the group so she headed for the only place she knew- the budget hotel she was staying in.


	5. Distrust

**Distrust**

Robyn continued on even as her head started to feel light and airy and her vision near swam. She thought on her plan of action to power through how ill and queasy she felt. She would get back to the hotel. She would drink a load of water. Then get some food or rest, which ever need pulled at her first.

As she walked she did her best to ignore the pale haired man as he kept by her side and she knew it'd be a useless attempt to try any trick she knew to get rid of him. "Why are you following me?" She threw him a frown and picked up her pace into a quicker walk but he easily kept up.

"I can't just leave you!" He defended. "There are people after you and I want to help!" His eyes were pleading with her and it caused her to look away.

"I wanted to go to the police for help and it was the police that tried to take me to those suited maniacs!" she shook her head. "If I can't trust the police then why should I trust you?" she gave a him sceptical look and the pale haired man looked taken back by the question.

A frown pulled at his brows and Atsushi let his gaze drift down as he thought on her words. "I guess I can't ask you to trust me, but can I ask you to believe me?" He then questioned and Robyn paused her walk which forced him to do the same. She stared at him hard then, and it caused Atsushi to recoil a bit and become nervous. She looked into his eyes and other than confusion she couldn't tell much else on what he felt.

Again she was greeted with silence when she looked into his eyes, there was no connection to his mind that she could find and his thoughts were protected from her. She concentrated harder then and grabbed his face, her thumbs coming to rest over his temples as she tried to connect with him.

Atsushi froze, he was confused but bolted to the spot by the sheer determination on her face. He didn't know what she was trying to do but decided to be patient with what ever it was she was doing in the hopes that she would warm up to him. "You're not going to hurt me are you?" He then questioned with a slight cringe, needing to know and be prepared just encase.

Robyn looked alarmed by the question but shook her head no. She guessed she did seem a little odd in what she was doing but she wanted to get the surprise jump on him in the hopes she could reach his mind. It didn't work.

Atsushi nodded between her hands, he believed her and put his trust in her which surprised her a little, and even more so when he let himself fully relax. She saw a way in then and it wasn't that she'd been able to connect to his mind but rather that he'd allowed her in and it seemed completely unintentional on his part too.

She saw it then, he felt safe and trusting towards her but there was something else there that felt differently. It came snarling at her with aggression and she broke away from him with a gasp of fright.

"Are you okay?" He asked in concern and steadied her as she swayed a little.

Robyn nodded. "Yeah, I- I just wanted to see if you were being truthful or not but-" She trailed off. She wasn't sure what to make of the tiny glimpse he'd given her and with a wince she then lifted a hand to lay over her forehead. She felt horrendous and was getting worse, she'd been ignoring the way her vision was starting to blur around the edges and how she felt as if she was on rough waters.

She fumbled a hand into her pocket and pulled out her hotel key. "Can I trust you?" She then asked, her brows coming together in a concentrating look as she tried to focus on him.

Atsushi nodded. "Yeah!" He encouraged and blinked hard when she waved a key drunkly at him.

"Can you help me get back here?" She asked and he plucked the key from her wandering hand and checked the hotel's details on the keyring.

Again he nodded. "Sure, I don't think it's that far!" He looked back to her and watched as she moved to the side of the path and reached out to steady herself against a wall. Unfortunately Robyn had misjudged the distance she was stood at because of her blurry vision and her hands ghosted past the wall and her face was the next thing on hand at steadying her against the bricks.

An odd yelp of alarm jumped from Atsushi's lips as he swiftly caught her, saving her from injury and helping to keep her up and steady. "Are you okay?" He asked again.

Robyn gave a sickly groan. "I don't feel well, I need to lie down." She mumbled in explanation, letting herself lean against the stranger and having to put her trust in him.

"Can you walk?" he then asked in concern and looked more worried when she gave a lazy nod, he didn't believe her but checked the hotel name on the key again to be sure he was thinking of the right place before he then slung Robyn's arm over his shoulder and assisted her into walking.

* * *

Robyn looked about the darkened hallway as she moved slowly towards the doors at the end, relying on the light peeking out from beneath them to help her vision. Her heart was hammering in her chest and a deep dread was coursing through every fibre of her being as she listened to the silence on the other end of the phone. She'd been given little instructions and the phone's screen was growing slick with her nervous sweat as she waited to hear anything more.

She was doing what they asked and she would do what ever they wanted. They had the leverage to make her their pawn and she was more than willing to comply so long as they honoured her only request.

She stopped at the doors at the end of the hall. 'Go in.' The deep, distorted voice instructed on the phone.

Robyn gulped thickly and raised her free hand to open the door and pushed herself into the room.

Alarmed eyes locked onto her. They were wide and staring in a mix of different emotions. Dread, fear, guilt, disappointment, defeat, anger, shame, horror. They were strange emotions to see together in familiar eyes and Robyn's heart stilled with a sudden knowing.

Her only request was not going to be honoured. She knew this only now that she was looking into the eyes of those she knew. It screamed at her, they weren't going to make it, and they knew that too, and her presence made the realisation worse, because it'd all be for nothing.

Her breath stuttered and voice came out in a panicked squeak. "You said they'd be-"

' _Shhh_ ' That odd voice interrupted soothingly. 'Just watch, this is your goodbye!'

The phone slipped from her grip and she ran forwards. She screamed out desperately but she was useless.

That was her reward for trusting in what they said.

* * *

Robyn jolted awake with a deep gasp, her body moving to sit bolt upright as panicked pants pulled her chest in and out. She stared wide eyed at the sheets covering her and tiny drops started to soak into the pale fabric. She pinched her eyes shut in an attempt to stop the tears and clutched at the fabric of her top as if it would make the pain in her chest go away.

"Hey, a-are you alright?" A soft voice questioned and she jumped with alarm.

Robyn's eyes sprung open wide as she turned to look at the pale haired man as he came to her side. His face was contorted with worry and the thoughts of how he could help were clear to see from his expression alone.

She calmed a little then and gave a sniff as she hastily wiped her eyes. She'd come back into herself and was more aware of her surroundings but still her heart twisted deeply with hurt and hands shook. "I'm fine." She warbled weakly.

Atsushi frowned lightly. "Are you sure?" He pressed and she nodded. He decided not to press his luck and push her, instead he offered her a bottle of water which she took gently with a whispered thank you. "You weren't out for long, why don't you lie down and sleep?"

Robyn shook her head as she shakily opened the bottle and took a long desperate drink before her lungs ached with a need for air, forcing her to stop and suck in a deep breath. A realisation came to her then as she sat in the bed in her hotel room and turned to the pale haired stranger with a questioning look. "I don't remember getting here!" She then stated.

Atsushi gave a sheepish smile and lifted a hand to rub at the back of his head. "Yeah, you ended up fainting, so I carried you back!"

Embarrassment clutched at her and she passed him an apologetic look. "I'm so sorry!"

He smiled and shook his head. "Don't worry, you made a good effort getting most of the way here!" He then tried to lighten the mood and Robyn gave a small smile.

"Thank you." She nodded to him and felt a little mean that she'd been so distrusting of his character before. But then there was another part of him she'd seen a glimpse of that made her unsure of him.

"Are you sure you're alright?" He then probed. "It's just before you fainted you were muttering about not sleeping properly and how you hadn't had any food in ages?"

"I'm fine, being tired and hungry I can manage!" She assured and her stomach roared to life with an empty gargle but she ignored it and Atsushi looked to his phone and quickly typed a message.

Silence settled between them as Robyn dropped into her thoughts of what she should do next while Atsushi thought on how he could both fill the silence and pass the time while they waited for the others. "Hey, so, is that what you can do? Create illusions and stuff?"

Robyn passed him a quick look but decided on answering. He knew enough after all. "Illusions, control, tricking the mind..." She shrugged. "Depends on both my strength and imagination."

He nodded along in awe. "And you said the affects will go once you're a certain distance away?"

She nodded. "The only way I can get past the distance restriction is if I give a set of instructions for someone to follow, then once they've been completed the effect of my ability will go." She explained and took another drink before looking at the bottle. "Where'd you get this?"

"From the mini bar, sorry!" He cringed with a point to the small fridge in the room.

She shook her head. She didn't care. "Any food in there?"

"No, sorry!" He cringed before steering the conversation back to her ability. "So, why don't you do that instead? Give instructions?" he asked. "I mean, it'd give you more time that way if you needed to escape!"

Robyn heaved a tired sigh. "It takes a lot more thought, time, and energy to force someone to follow instructions than it does to command someone to stay so I can use the distance restriction to get a head start." She explained. "Plus it's easier to do a simple command when you're put on the spot and panic is seeping out of every pore!"

"Oh! I get it!" Atsushi gave an awkward smile and again silence settled between them so he took the chance to check his phone. Neither Dazai or Kunikida had replied to him and he was sure his messages had been received.

"Why'd you keep checking your phone?" Robyn then spoke up with a look of suspicion.

With a nervous smile he held his hands up as if in surrender. "Oh, I'm just waiting for the others to get back to me!"

She frowned. "Others?"

"Y-yeah, other members of the Armed Detective Agency!" He explained but it meant nothing to her.

"I don't know what that is!" She shook her head and moved the duvet off her. "Have you told them about me?" she asked urgently.

Atsushi stuttered a moment, his lips finding it hard to form words as he grew unsure what the right answer is. "W-well, they already knew about you?" He offered.

"What do they want?!" She demanded as she stood from the bed so quickly it caused him to jump.

Again he gave a rather unsure look as he offered his answer. "To help?"

Robyn frowned. "Why?" She clipped and moved to find her small amount of things to start packing up. "I don't really care what you call yourselves, but you're not just going to help someone for no reason!" she shot him a quick look.

"Well, they work with the police sometimes-" Atsushi started, but Robyn was quick to cut him off, pausing cramming her pack of underwear into her backpack.

"And it was a police officer that took me to people who shot at me!" She countered.

"We're not like that!" He tried to reassure her, holding his hands out as if it would pause her hasty packing and stop her from leaving.

* * *

The two detectives stood in the lift as it took them to their desired floor. The blonde stood impatiently with a frown pulling at his brows and an itching need to slap his partner, who in turn stood with a smile on his face and hands dug deep in the pockets of his coat. "Atsushi really pulled this one out of the bag!" He commented. "He found the girl and got her somewhere safe!" He continued to grin and turned a teasing look to the blonde as the lift stopped and the doors opened. "Maybe you could ask him for pointers?" He suggested, pulling his hands from his pockets to give a shrug.

Kunikida's brows twitched down into a frown as he followed the dark haired detective down the hall. "I was doing _just_ fine!" He clipped in clear annoyance. "If you had just stuck to the plan then every-"

"This is the room!" Dazai interrupted with a grin forcing the blonde to drop his argument and clench tighter at the paper bag he held. The two came to a stop outside the room and Dazai raised his fist to knock only for the door to open away from his readied knuckles.

The dark haired woman jolted to a pause as surprise flew to her face at the presence of another stood ready to knock the door.

Robyn and Dazai stood in a moment on awe, unprepared at suddenly seeing the other when suddenly she recognised him and in an instant her eyes widened. " _NO_!" She shrieked and slammed the door shut.

Kunikida paused a moment as he looked at the door that had just been slammed in Dazai's face. "Yeah, that seems like an appropriate reaction to seeing you." He stated.

A dejected look came to the dark haired detective's face then once he was able to absorb what had just happened. "I feel rejected!" He pouted.

The blonde's eye roll was unseen as he then stepped around Dazai. He gave the door a calm knock and called through the wood. "Robyn, we're here to help!" He stated. "We're with The Armed Detective Agency!" He waited and listened to the hushed argument happening on the other side of the door and the longer he waited for a reply the quicker his patience ebbed away. "Atsushi! I know you're in there, open the door!" He then called and silence followed.

* * *

Robyn frowned at Atsushi while the pale haired man gave her a deep pleading look. "Please, don't make him angry at me!"

"I don't know who I can trust!" She whispered with a frown, clutching tightly at her backpack.

"I promise, they are here to help too!" he assured and edged slowly past her and towards the door but he waited until she gave a small accepting nod until he opened the door.

Robyn backed up into the room more and took a look around as if she'd find a last minute escape route, but of course there wasn't one and she felt too drained to try and use her ability.

A look of distrust came to her face as she heard the door open and listened to the foot steps of the group as they came more into the room. Silence fell about the group then as they all looked at Robyn and she inspected each of them.

The blonde she recognised as the man who'd saved her from being shot at, then of course there was the odd dark haired man from the hospital.

"What do you want?" She clipped, swallowing down her fear.

Dazai placed a hand to his chest as if he was wounded by her attitude. "So hostile!" He commented and she looked to him with a frown, as did the tall blonde.

With a deep sigh Kunikida decided his best bet to get through the day was to ignore the dark haired detective and instead he turned to the woman and watched as her weary frown came to him. "Heard you were hungry?" He then spoke calmly and held the paper bag he was holding up.

Robyn gave him a confused look before her gaze flicked to Atsushi who gave a small smile. "Thanks." She said but made no move.

"We should head back to the agency, you'll be safer there!" Kunikida then stated.

"Will I?" Robyn narrowed her gaze in disbelief. Simply taking someone's word had been the worst thing that had ever happened to her and she wouldn't risk putting her trust in what someone said again. She'd been vulnerable when Atsushi had asked her to believe him but she was determined to keep the people in front of her at arms distance. She had to assume they had an ulterior motive.

Dazai stepped forwards then. "Look, we didn't get off on the right foot!" He started with a smile.

"I don't believe anyone is here to help me out of the goodness of their heart, but if you're not here to kill me then I'm willing to listen to what your _reasons_ for wanting to help me are." Robyn cut off any try at niceties and it caused the three to drop into silence as they looked to one another.

"Alright!" Dazai spoke up. "You want the truth?" She nodded. "The police got a call from a smuggler giving away his location and shipment, not normal, _but_ , surprisingly not a trap!" he shrugged. "You were vital cargo to these smugglers and on top of that the Port Mafia are interested!" He threw her a smile as he stepped closer and regarded her a moment. "So consider us intrigued!"


End file.
